Beneath Sheikah Robes
by Robyn
Summary: OoT - After Link frees the Water Temple, he meets up with Sheik, and soon find themselves on a wild adventure to help an old friend. Meanwhile, Zelda is beginning to realize her feelings for Link...
1. Chapter One

(A/N: Okay, in this fic I refer to Shiek/Zelda as both he and her, to kinda sort out their personalities. Hopefully this won't get too confusing. Oh, also, I own nothing and am making no money off this. (DARNIT!) Now on with the show!)  
  
Link was down to the last Lizalfos. He glared at the hideous creature, struggling to ignore the pain coming from a deep cut in his shoulder. All around him and his opponent lay the numerous bodies of monsters he had just previously defeated - Lizalfos, Moblins, even a few Redeads. His sword was slick with blood and his tunic was soaked with sweat.  
  
It was just one of those days.  
  
One of those days, that is, when it seemed like every monster and cutthroat in the area had been alerted of the Hero of Time's presence before he could even take in the scenery. It didn't help that he had just gotten through fighting the shape-shifting water.thing, Morpha, in the Water Temple. Just as Link was starting to feel good, seeing the lake fill with clear, fresh water again, he gets ambushed! Sigh.  
  
The Lizalfos snarled and leapt towards Link, sword raised high. Link raised his shield. Fortunately, it seemed the shield was mightier than the sword, for the weak blade snapped against the Triforce emblem. Link made his move and swung his own blade, which sliced deep into the Lizalfos.  
  
The Lizalfos let out a shriek that sounded like a cross between a hawk's cry and fingernails screeching across a blackboard. It collapsed onto the grass where it lay still.  
  
Link took in a deep breath. Exhausted, he sheathed his sword and sat down heavily on a nearby rock. He felt the slightest fluttering of wings near his ear and saw a soft blue light out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Are you alright, Link?" Navi asked from Link's shoulder. She was tired too - she had been using her faerie magic to either distract or disorient the monsters to keep Link from being overwhelmed. Sometimes she wished she was capable of really damaging magic, like the kind Great Faeries possessed, but forest faeries like Navi had to make do with the little magic they had.  
  
Link nodded slowly. "I'll be okay." He wiped the sweat from his brow, "I just.need.a moment.to rest."  
  
Navi was concerned, though. Not because she worried Link's wounds were serious - Link always healed remarkably quickly. Must've been part of the Hero of Time package. No, she was concerned about the wounds on his heart and mind. Link was still a young boy on the inside, and the bloodshed and destruction he had witnessed was beginning to take their toll. Navi had noticed of late that the light in Link's eyes was darker than it used to be.  
  
"You were great, Link!" Navi cried. Trying to lighten the mood, Navi pointed towards Lake Hylia, "And look, the lake's all filled up again! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Link looked up at the lake. It had been night before, but now the sun was peaking over the mountains and reflected off the clear lake. Link had to smile. It was beautiful. This place has been a place of darkness before, and now it was pure again. Link could appreciate that.  
  
Navi sighed and snuggled into the spot connecting Link's neck to his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just watching the peaceful morning wake.  
  
*snap*  
  
Link swung his head around at the sound of a twig snapping, just in time to see death in the form of a Gerudo woman.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Navi shrieked, taking to the air. The Gerudo, too, had taken flight, leaping high into the air and coming down towards Link with her sword drawn.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Link reached behind his back for his sword, but he already knew, in that split second, that it was too late. He was too slow, and she was too fast. He was going to die.  
  
And then the Gerudo went limp and fell in a heap before Link.  
  
Link blinked. He could now see what appeared to be a ninja star lodged into the woman's back. There was only one person he knew who used that kind of weaponry.  
  
He looked up. Grinning, he sheathed his sword and gave a little wave to the figure standing some distance in front of him.  
  
"Hey Shiek."  
  
~  
  
Zelda had been standing at the shore of Lake Hylia for over an hour. The constant rain that plagued the then-cursed lake had soaked her clothes through and made her shiver, but he was determined to wait until Link appeared from the Temple. IF he appeared, rather. There was always a nagging fear at the back of Zelda's mind that she was wrong, that Link was NOT the one that could save Hyrule, that she had read the prophecies wrong like she did years ago when she practically handed over the Triforce of Power to Gannondorf.  
  
But then the rain abruptly stopped, the clouds parted, and the lake became full of clear water once again. Zelda felt the warm sun on her face and her fears melted away. Link HAD to be the one. No one had ever gotten this far. No one had even dared.  
  
When she saw Link emerge from the Temple, she kept to the shadows, watching silently. Before she could decide whether to come forward or not, a troupe of enemies had swarmed upon Link. Despite his fatigue, he fought off his attackers with considerable skill, which never ceased to amaze Zelda.  
  
But then came the Gerudo.  
  
~  
  
As Sheik made his way down to Link, the Hero bent over the fallen Gerudo and studied her with curiosity. She was wearing a white top and harem pants and wore a necklace with a gold Triforce symbol on it.  
  
"Huh," Link muttered, "never seen a Gerudo way out here before, much less wearing something like that."  
  
"She's of Gannondorf's Royal Elite," Sheik said. He reached down and plucked the ninja star from the Gerudo's body, making Link wince. "The best and most ruthless of his warriors. It seems the Dark King is realizing you're more of a threat than originally thought."  
  
"Well, DUH," Navi exclaimed, "we've freed THREE Temples from Darkness already, that's gotta count for something."  
  
Link chuckled at the fairy's statement, but Sheik did not join in.  
  
"You'll have to be more careful than ever, now," Sheik said firmly, "there's no telling what Gannondorf might throw at you next."  
  
"Great," Link muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. He sighed and looked out at the water. "Oh well, at least this place isn't cursed anymore. It's pretty wonderful, huh?"  
  
His bright blue eyes were filled with the Kokiri's childish love for nature's beauty, and Zelda felt a tug at her heart, hidden deep beneath the Sheikah robes.  
  
'YOU'RE wonderful, Link,' she thought. But she quickly pushed these thoughts aside and simply said, "Yes. Yes it is."  
  
Sheik quickly turned and began to make his way away from the lake. "Come on, now, we need to get going."  
  
"So soon?" Link said. Sheik thought he heard a hint of sadness in his voice, but when he turned around, Link was grinning. "Can't we enjoy the water for a minute? Maybe I can tempt you to get out of those uncomfortable clothes and go for a swim."  
  
Link thought he saw a hint of a smile in Shiek's copper eyes, but then he shook his head. "Nice try, but no dice. We have to get out of here before more enemies show up."  
  
"MORE?" Link groaned, wincing from the pain in his wounds. "Alright, you win, let's ditch this place." He began to hurry after Sheik's retreating form. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Kakariko Village," Sheik answered. He suddenly let out a shill whistle, and the next moment a black and white horse appeared on the horizon. "I know of a inn where you can rest for awhile."  
  
"Okay, but wait, I gotta get my horse - " Link began to reach for his ocarina. "Don't bother."  
  
"Huh?" Link looked up and saw that another horse appear next to Shiek's horse. "Epona! How on earth did you -"  
  
"I found her running around while you were in the Temple. You REALLY have to keep better watch on her. Anyway, she seems to have taken an odd liking to my horse. Don't ask me why."  
  
"Well, I guess I CAN trust you, then."  
  
Sheik turned to Link with a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you just kinda appeared one day when I showed up here after sleeping for seven years. I wasn't sure if I should trust you. Sure, you've been helping me, but for all I knew you were actually planning to lead me into a trap or something. But see, Epona's a horse, and she can sense things I can't. She knows when a person's bad news by just smelling them. So if she feels comfortable around you," Link shrugged, "I got nothing to worry about."  
  
Sheik just blinked at Link and his odd logic. "Let me get this straight - you use your HORSE to judge people?"  
  
"Hasn't failed so far," Link said matter-o-factly.  
  
Sheik shook his head, and Link saw the smile in the copper eyes again. "Let's just go."  
  
(Whadya think? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	2. Chapter Two

It was evening by the time Link and Sheik arrived in Kakariko Village, so the streets were mostly deserted. These days it was dangerous to be out and about at nightfall, since it was rumored that evil spirits and enchanted creatures that worked for Gannondorf roamed the earth. For this reason, Link was wearing a hooded cloak that shadowed his face and hid the sword on his back, not wanting to risk being recognized as the Hero of Time.  
  
Link and Sheik rode their horses to the front of the inn Sheik had spoken of. It was a small, shabby looking place, noisy with the sounds of drinking and merry-making within. The two got off their horses and tied them to the available poles. Sheik's horse (whom he called T'kano) stood there calmly, but Epona stamped her foot and let out a whinny of indignation at being restrained.  
  
"Sorry, girl," Link said, petting the horses brow, "I can't have you running around town."  
  
As Sheik finished tying his own horse, he turned to Link. "Link, listen carefully," he said, "I chose this inn because it's the kind of place where no one asks questions as long as you've got the money, which is good for us. HOWEVER, it also means that criminals and lowlives frequent here. People who'll slit their mother's throat for a few rupees. Don't TALK to anybody, don't LISTEN to anybody, don't even make EYE CONTACT with anybody – "  
  
As if on cue, the doors of the inn were suddenly flung open and a man came stumbling out. His clothes were torn and he was sporting a black eye.  
  
"And don't come back, ya Moblin fodder!" cried a drunken voice from within.  
  
"Lousy bums!" the man muttered as he struggled to compose himself. He suddenly noticed Sheik and Link watching him and pointed to the inn. "DON'T go in there, it's a bloody madhouse!"  
  
Link, before Sheik could stop him, asked the man, "Well, why don't you go complain to the owner?"  
  
The man let out a bitter laugh. "I AM the owner."  
  
Link blinked as the man stumbled out into the street. He looked at Sheik. "Okay," he said, "you've made you're point."  
  
"One more thing – " Sheik said, pointing at Navi, "SHE can't show herself at anytime while you're in there. A Hylian man with a faerie will bring a lot of attention that you DON'T want."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Link assured Sheik while Navi flew in under the cloak to hide herself, "but wait – aren't you coming with us?"  
  
Sheik seemed a bit startled by this question. His eyes flitted about confused before he answered, "No. I have to go –"  
  
He was already turning away, but Link grabbed his wrist. Zelda's heart leapt as Link's hand brushed against her bare fingers. It was the first time they had touched in seven years.  
  
Zelda cursed herself. What was she DOING? If she were really focusing, she would've used her Sheikah skills to disappear as she'd done before. She had already spent too much time with Link. The Mission would be compromised.  
  
With all these thoughts flying through her head, it took a moment for Zelda to focus on what Link was saying to her:  
  
"Wait, please, you ALWAYS disappear at the most annoying moments. It's dangerous to be out at night – you know that – stick around for a bit. C'mon, I'll get us something to eat."  
  
"But Link!" Navi cried suddenly. She zipped out from Link's cloak and flew into his face. Startled, Link let go of Sheik's wrist and Zelda felt she could breathe again. As she looked at Navi, Zelda was surprised to see a red hue surrounding the little faerie rather than it's usual blue tint.  
  
"You know very well you barely have enough rupees to get yourself a meal! That's just like you to go waste money, it's ridiculous, you're always giving out money to anyone who asks and then we're stuck chasing after POES of all things to get a decent – MMMPF!"  
  
Navi's rant was cut off by Link cupping his hands and calmly closing them around the faerie. Navi's scolding could still be heard from within his hands but was now mercifully muffled. Link gave Sheik, who was staring at the two with a raised eyebrow, a sheepish grin.  
  
"Okay, maybe eating's out, but at least come spend the night."  
  
"Why are you so set on me coming with you?" Sheik asked. "Surely the Hero of Time isn't afraid of going into a inn alone."  
  
Link blinked. Was Sheik teasing him? This was new. "It's NOT that," he insisted, "it's just – well, I know there aren't many Sheikah left; you and Impa are the only ones I've ever known of. That can't be easy for you – "  
  
"What's your point?" The words came out sharper than Zelda intended, but she was becoming nervous. Every time she looked into Link's eyes, her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. This was NOT how a Princess pretending to be a Sheikah boy to save her country was supposed to act.  
  
"My POINT is – you seem lonely," Link gave a little grin, "and, truth to tell, I'm kinda lonely too."  
  
"What am I, chopped liver!?" Navi had managed to poke her head through Link's finger and was glaring up at him. "By the way, Link, you have GOT to wash your hands."  
  
Link laughed loudly and opened his hands, letting the grumbling faerie out. "Navi, you're one of my best friends, you know that. I just thought Sheik could use some friends." He looked over at Sheik. "Whad'ya say?"  
  
Shiek sighed, "Fine, I suppose so – knowing you, you'll probably end up getting into some sort of trouble before the night's over, and I'll have to save your hide."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Link said cheerfully, "Let's go!" He began to make his way towards the inn. Sheik rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
Navi was about to fly after them when she suddenly gasped. At that moment she distinctly felt what seemed like an icy cold finger running down her back. She spun around.  
  
The street was empty.  
  
Navi floated there for a moment, almost completely still, waiting, watching. Nothing seemed out of place. The windmill slowly rotated, she heard the clucking of some nearby Cuccos, the well –  
  
The WELL.  
  
Navi squinted, trying to see through the darkness. Was there something moving near the well?  
  
"Navi!"  
  
Navi turned back to the inn. Link was at the door, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Are you coming or what?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Navi muttered, hurrying over to Link. She hid herself under his cloak and the group entered the inn.  
  
(Whoo hoo! Another chapter! Okay, sorry if the story seems a little slow – next chapter it gets kinda interesting, trust me!  
  
Archer4 ARCHER! Hi! Glad you updated your fic, it looks good! I WOULD like to talk to you sometime – email me or something, 'kay?  
  
carpenterkf Thanks, but what exactly was confusing about the summary? I could try changing it so it makes more sense.  
  
Lee Jun-Fan LOL Thanks, but I actually meant to spell fairy "faerie". I just kinda liked how Old English it looks, so that's why I spelled it like that. But yeah, I've spelled Gannondorf wrong too. LOL  
  
GuruGuru214 Gee, thanks. blush Though I think I should make one thing clear right now: this fic is NOT meant to be yaoi! I know it kinda seems like that with Link being so clingy to Shiek, but it's more like he's trying to do some male bonding. Which is complicated by the fact that Sheik is technically not a guy. LOL 


	3. Chapter Three

As Link entered the inn, he was hit by a blast of warm air tainted by the smell of ale. In the center of the room was a large coal furnace that Sheik and a few others had gathered around. Link crept up next to Sheik and stood there a moment, warming his frozen joints. He let his gaze wander around the room. There was a bar at one side of the room where a tough looking guy "cleaned" glasses with a dirty dishrag. There were tables everywhere with customers drinking or playing cards. Most of them were Hylians, but Link noticed a few old Gorons sitting in a corner. He quickly turned his face away, not wanting the Gorons to see him. After freeing the Gorons and their Temple, he was practically worshiped by the peaceful but powerful mountain people; considered to be not only their "Brother", but also their Savior. They all knew his name, and would probably remember it for many generations (he still smiled at the memory of meeting the young Goron called "Link"). At any rate, Gorons aren't very good at subtlety, and would probably blow his cover if they saw him (he still shuddered at the memory of the "Big Goron Hug").  
  
But as he turned his face from the Gorons, he got a bigger shock: a group of Moblins were sitting around a table, speaking to each other with strange snorting sounds and clutching spears as thick as trees. No one knew what exactly Moblins were, whether they were beings of Gannondorf's creation or an actual race of pig-men that sided with the Dark King. At any rate, everyone knew they were incredibly strong and mean-tempered. While not the worst of Gannondorf's forces, Link had no desire to go up against them tonight.  
  
"Sheik!" Link whispered urgently. He pulled the hood of his cloak closer around his face. Sheik looked and nodded.  
  
"We better get a room. Follow me and keep your face hidden."  
  
Link nodded and they began to move towards the nearby stairs leading up to the rooms. They passed the Moblins quickly and quietly. The Moblins didn't even give them a second glance. Everything was going fine until about halfway up the stairs.  
  
There, stood a girl who was wearing more make-up on her body than clothing. She watched the Sheikah boy pass with sleepy eyes, but as Link tried to pass, the girl suddenly blocked his way, grinning playfully.  
  
"Hey there, lad, you look a bit chilly," she said in a husky voice, "a few Rupees and I'll warm you right up."  
  
"Oh, well, do you need money?" Link asked, a little surprised but never unwilling to help someone out.  
  
"Almost as badly as you need THESE," the girl said, thrusting her ample bosom forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. Link was so started he nearly fell down the stairs. Meanwhile, under Link's cloak, Navi darted out of the way before the girl's painted fingers could touch her.  
  
"Not AGAIN," she muttered, and nearly choked on the cloak's material.  
  
"So whatdya say, cutie? I'm only three Rupees an hour. Five if you wanna add a bottle of ale."  
  
"Uh..." Link was completely confused. Three Rupees an hour for WHAT?  
  
Zelda had made it to the top of the stairs when she realized Link was no longer with her. She turned around and saw Link in the arms of a girl. By the look of her clothes and posture, it was pretty clear what profession she was in.  
  
"Oh for Nayru's sake..."  
  
Zelda stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Link, get away from that wench!"  
  
Link looked up, startled. The girl glared.  
  
"Back off, Sheikah dirt, I'm trying to do business here!"  
  
"Conduct your 'business' somewhere else, he doesn't want it! Besides, it's illegal in this village."  
  
"WHAT'S illegal?" Link exclaimed. His face was full of confusion.  
  
Zelda stared at him for a moment before realizing he was serious. She had to bite the material covering her face to keep from bursting out laughing. Poor guy, he was still just a little kid inside that manly body.  
  
"I don't care if it's illegal," the girl was saying, "I need to make my living somehow! If you could live one day in my shoes – OW!"  
  
The girl suddenly winced and jerked her hand out from under Link's robe.  
  
"Something bit me!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, um, there must be, uh, mosquitoes in here!" Link stammered as he backed up the stairs toward Zelda.  
  
"So...I guess you're not interested?" the girl asked.  
  
"NO," Zelda snapped. "Come on, Link." She began to go back up the stairs, but realized she wasn't being followed. She turned back to see Link reaching under his cloak. He pulled out a small bag. The jingle of rupees could be heard. Zelda narrowed her red Sheikah eyes, puzzled, but something told her to watch and stay quiet.  
  
"Here," Link said, holding the bag out to the girl, "take it. It's all I have."  
  
The girl blinked and stared at the bag suspiciously, as if expecting a trap. "You're just...giving it to me? You don't want anything in it an early birthday present." Link grinned, "Or late. I dunno when your birthday is."  
  
The girl blinked again and slowly took the bag from Link. "Thanks..."  
  
"Take care."  
  
Link turned quickly and headed up the stairs. Zelda stared at him but said nothing.  
  
Reaching the second floor, they found a dark hallway with doors on either side. The started down the hall in silence. Finally Zelda spoke: "Link...why did you do that?"  
  
Link stopped and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. She just looked so...desperate."  
  
Link looked at Zelda, and she was startled by the sad look in his eyes. "I see it everywhere. This constant, gnawing desperation for...something. Something to give them hope. I even saw it with the Kokiri. They all look like kids but there's a darkness in their eyes that makes them look old and...weary. Gannodorf's evil has tainted everything and it drives me crazy. I...sometimes I wish I were like you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You're just...it's like..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't feel. It's like nothing touches you. Nothing hurts you."  
  
Zelda stared at him for a long moment. There was a strange feeling in her chest, as if her heart was being smothered. Is that what she had really become? Unfeeling? Even as she thought this, another part of her mind cried, 'Why do you even care? You're saving your nation; you have no time for feelings!' But it was a very tiny voice that said it.  
  
Against her better judgment, she reached out and gently toughed Link's shoulder.  
  
"Link...I feel as much as you. When I think of how beautiful this land once was, it kills me. But I don't show it. I...I can't afford to show it. There's too much at stake. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Link bit his lip and was silent for a moment. Suddenly he cocked his head slightly, looking curious. "Hey, what was that girl selling, anyway?"  
  
Again, Zelda clenched her teeth to keep from laughing as she racked her brain for an answer.  
  
"...Flowers. She was...selling flowers."  
  
"...And that's illegal in Kakiriko."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Kakiriko's a weird town."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
Link and Zelda jumped at the sound of an angry voice coming from under Link's cloak.  
  
"What's going ON out there!? Can I come out now?"  
  
Link barked out a laugh, "I almost forgot about our little mosquito."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Come on, in here," she said, opening a door. They all went into a dark room with a bed and a dresser. Link threw off his cloak and Navi came flying out, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh come on," Link protested. He lit a small lantern on the dresser and a dim light filled the room. "It can't have been THAT bad."  
  
"Link, you RARELY ever wash that tunic, and when you DO, you just dump it into a river or lake – or a moat! Do you have any IDEA what kind of FILTH swims in a moat!? Why – "  
  
As the Faerie ranted, Zelda went over to the window and began to close the curtains. She paused when she got a look at the sky. Black clouds were rolling over the horizon, blotting out the stars. A low rumble of thunder could be heard overhead.  
  
"Sounds like it's gonna rain," Link said, lying on the old bed. It creaked under his weight. "This isn't exactly top class, but at least we'll be dry."  
  
"Okay, that's ANOTHER thing," Navi cried, "I'm trying to talk to you and you just completely ignore – "  
  
Suddenly there was a crash and the shattering of glass. The room became dark again. Zelda turned from the window. Link was sitting up from the bed, eyes wide with alarm. The lantern had been knocked over. Navi lay beside it, holding her head in her hands. She let out a soft moan.  
  
"Navi!" Link leapt off the bed and gently scooped Navi up in his hands. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Link..." As Zelda watched, Navi slowly staggered to her feet, holding onto one of Link's thumbs for balance. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"What? Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I felt something. Something bad. I've felt it ever since we entered Kakiriko, but it got really, really strong just now. Something...something is coming, something evil!"  
  
There was another clap or thunder, much louder this time, followed by lightning. Zelda looked out the window with a feeling like ice covering her heart. No, it couldn't be...  
  
"Link, stay here," she said suddenly. She ran towards the door and opened it.  
  
"What?" Link cried, "Sheik, what's happening?"  
  
"Just stay here!" she shouted. The door slammed with a bang.  
  
AN: Yayness. Okay, sorry it took so long to get this out. Hope you like. Please review. Or Puss in Boots will make "the face"!  
  
Puss: puppy eyes Mrrow? 


End file.
